He Really Is A Problem Child After All!
by Enemotou
Summary: Sakamaki Izayoi's immense strength is known and sought throughout the lower levels. But, if his friends find out he is one of the three origin holders, what will they do? Will he be deemed too dangerous to continue living? This is my first fanfiction so I'm all for the critiscm. And, before you say anything, Izayoi is supposed to OOC in this oops. Review pls
1. The Same Old Little Garden?

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction! I've had this account for a while now so I'm not all that new to the game. *Wink wink* I recently got my computer fixed and one of my first thoughts was: why not post a fanfic for one of my favorite anime? But, enough about me, shall we begin?**

* * *

><p>It was an unusually peaceful day for the [No Names]. No [Gift Games] were scheduled to be held, no unneeded problems arose, and everyone was helping out the children on the farm, well— almost everyone. A certain problem child was nowhere to be found. Or maybe it was just that, they hadn't the skills to find <em><strong>him<strong>_.

Black Rabbit put down her shovel and sat on the dirt. It may have been a peaceful day but it was hot— very hot. Kuro Usagi took out her beloved paper fan and fanned herself. Usually, the fan would be used on **certain** problem children when they began their usual antics, but not today. _Not yet anyway._

Asuka and You noticed that Black Rabbit had stopped and walked over to her. "So why'd you stop?" the oujo asked, sitting down on Kuro Usagi's right. Black Rabbit moaned, "It's just so hot that I had to take a break." You positioned herself on Kuro Usagi's left, "It is pretty hot..." she agreed.

Black Rabbit, however, wasn't about to stop there, "And what's more," she continued, "we probably would've finished today's goal if _**he**_was here helping!" The two girls sighed, they also had wondered where Izayoi had run off to. If he was doing something fun, they had a right to join him— they were all brought to Little Garden at the same time, after all.

You stood up and dusted off her jacket, "It'd be better for everyone if we complained _after_ we _finished_." she said, going off to continue what she was doing. Asuka followed shortly after, leaving Black Rabbit by herself once again. Kuro Usagi sighed, putting away her fan and rising to her feet, "Damn that problem child..." she muttered, getting ready to continue with work.

* * *

><p>It was 8pm and Izayoi still hadn't returned.<p>

"Maybe something happened?" Black Rabbit asked, with concern in her voice. Asuka looked up from her seat at the table, "or maybe he returned already and just didn't inform anybody." she said, rather annoyed. "That is a possibility..." You chimed in.

"Black Rabbit will go check his room!" she announced, and started marching towards the door, she stopped abruptly, "You two can go sleep, Kuro Usagi will take care of this!" she said, before continuing her ascent towards Izayoi's room. The two at the table sighed, but did what she said because they were rather exhausted from the day's work.

Black Rabbit halted in front of the problem child's room door, contemplating whether to knock or to enter uninvited. She grasped the door knob but froze when she heard footsteps growing louder. She turned to face the end of the hall, eye twitching because she knew what she was doing could be interpreted the wrong way. She _was_ on the _boys _floor of the building.

"Oh... Kuro Usagi..." a voice said, getting closer, until finally a small figure appeared in the light of the hallway. Black Rabbit let out a sigh of relief, "Jin-bocchan..." she said. Jin looked towards Kuro Usagi's hand that was still clutching the door knob. "Aaaahhhh... That's Izayoi-kun's room, isn't it?" he began, with a calm voice. Well aware that it was the problem child's bedroom Kuro Usagi was attempting to go in.

Black Rabbit looked at where his gaze was directed, face turning a dark shade of pink, "Oh no—this isn't—I didn't mean to—I was only—" Jin chuckled, interrupting her frantic way of explaining herself, "If you're looking for Izayoi, he's in the library." he said before waving his hand signaling 'goodbye' and entering his room which was a few doors down. Black Rabbit stared at the door in disbelief, _is Izayoi rubbing off on Jin-bocchan?!_

The rabbit snapped out of it and decided to head for the library that was in the basement of the [No Names] building. Black Rabbit stopped at the twin doors, noticing that a light was on inside. She gulped and then barged into the library. Her eyes spotted the boy sitting on the floor, surrounded by piles of books. He wasn't causing any destruction, he was _quiet_ and _reading_.

Kuro Usagi got closer, "You were in here all day weren't you?" she asked, hands on her hips, ears twitching. Izayoi looked up from the book he was reading and then eyed her, "Yeah, what about it?" he said before directing his gaze back to the book. "You promised you were going to help today! Everyone was on the farm helping the children mend the fields! Even Asuka-san and You-san helped!" she exclaimed, angry that the problem child had broken a promise.

Izayoi didn't look up from his book but replied, "That's probably because they were just bored. If something interesting was going on, do you really believe that they would be helping out on the farm?" Black Rabbit sweatdropped, it wasn't _impossible_ but it was _very unlikely_. "Of course!" she declared, ignoring her earlier thought, "Asuka-san and You-San aren't like you!" she said, hitting him on the head with a paper fan.

Izayoi mumbled something inaudible under his breath and then said, "Okey, we'll ask them tomorrow." Black Rabbit tensed a bit, knowing her statement was wrong, and also knowing that the problem children were not informed about what day _tomorrow_ is. "Changing the subject..." Izayoi began, "Are you leaving yet? You're interrupting my studies." he said with a harsh voice that made Kuro Usagi flinch. "H-hai... I'm going..." she replied, before walking off with her ears drooping. Izayoi sighed, "Now where was I?"

* * *

><p>Black Rabbit walked until she reached her room and opened the door. Laying on her bed she thought more about Izayoi's sudden change of voice. It was really scary, but then again, she was bothering him while he was trying to read something.<p>

_He's been down here a lot lately, hasn't he? Always reading. Hmmm... now that I think about it, what kinds of books has he been reading? Ones particularly specifying in the different types of gifts that one can have._

_He must be curious considering his gift is 'Code:Unknown.' That still doesn't explain why he could've gotten so angry, maybe he was reading something important? Or maybe it's because I hit him for no reason...? If that's really the case then I'm going to have to deal with his wrath tomorrow... With tomorrow being what it is and all... I'll be in for quite the hectic day._

The rabbit slapped her hands against her cheeks. _I'll think about this another time. It's all too confusing._ She decided, and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Leticia was moving up and down in the kitchen, maneuvering from place to place. Pest and Shirayuki also entered the kitchen after finishing setting the table for breakfast. The three maids worked as fast and delicately as they could.<p>

Little time for arguments, for they wanted to finish before everyone woke up. It was a day all the children of the community looked forward to. Pest and Shirayuki were filled in by Leticia but the problem children were not aware.

Leticia knew how much the children loved this day. So a rule was put forth: No one was to do any work that day. The children were allowed to play to their heart's content. It alleviated some of the stress the children had gained all year.

Of course, there were other days like this that they didn't have to work, but with all their recent achievements gift game wise and farming wise, everyone was looking forward to this day the most — for it was the closest break day available. The Eastern Floor's Harvest Festival.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review! I don't bite! I'm looking forward to your opinions!<strong>


	2. Harvest Festival Part 1

Izayoi's POV

I stayed up the whole night searching through the books in the library but found nothing that really gave me the answer I was looking for. Picking up another book, I opened it and started reading. I clicked my tongue unconsciously, "Origin? Nothing about that in any of these books. Tch. Maybe I should just tell the others that I have a gift of origin..." I muttered.

I got up and stretched my arms, rethinking my last statement. "They never asked so their's no point in telling them." I yawned, covering my mouth. I thought the lack of sleep didn't really affect me but a few yawns escaped here and there.

'Changing the subject- What type of games should I play with Black Rabbit today?' I thought, as I made my way through a different shelf of books. A small hardcover one caught my attention. I pulled it out from the space it was in and blew on the cover- it was covered in dust.

Dusting it off, it read: "The Origin of Little Garden" 'Heck, it's got origin in its name, might as well give it a shot!' I opened the book, "How old is this thing? Its got dust even on the inside!" Once more, I dusted it off and began to read in my head.

'As most already know, the world of little garden was created by the HighGod of Little Garden. In other words, the king. The king has 3 people that are closer to him than any other species. They are the "Origin Users."' This new information was taking a while to sink in.

'The king can see any and everyone that will come to Little Garden, how they will leave, and even possible life-lines of said person, millennium before they even do.'

'When the HighGod was in the midst of creating Little Garden, he created 3 people to hold a mass amount of power. The three he created were created as his family. Two sons and one daughter.'

'He bestowed upon them a Gift of Origin, each having a specific purpose. One with the power to create anything as long as you had the right materials. Another, with the power to change the form of anything, being able to bend metal with a slight touch.' Ne, doesn't this sound like Homura and Suzuka? The book was beginning to freak me out.

'The last one was bestowed with the gift of destruction of anything he came in contact with because the HighGod thought that the oldest would be able to handle it. But, just in case the HighGod added a limiter on all of the Origin users, which allowed them only so much use of their powers. The limiters are visible only when the origin user is in pain, and looks like blue chains. Said origin users, are able to make the chains appear and disappear while they are conscious.'

'The Origin Users were created with many similarities to the HighGod: including their light blue eyes, evolved senses and personalities.' Wait... Am I reading correctly... Destruction of anything they came in contact with? Is that why I can destroy gifts!?

My head was spinning, I felt like I was going to pass out, like the book didn't want me to read anymore, but I kept on reading, turning towards the next page. 'The HighGod also erased the memories of these holders of these gifts of origin. Making them think they had only 'powerful gifts' with no real meaning behind it, which also changed their personalities a lot and degraded their inborn gifts to a practical "sixth sense" kind of thing. He allowed them the knowledge that it was a gift of origin they were born with, but it was to be kept a secret until they could control it. It was another limiter set in motion to make sure their power wouldn't escalate.' I kept my consciousness steady the best I could, suppressing the urge I had to close my eyes and sleep.

'The last limiter the HighGod placed was to send the three to another dimension, millennium in the future, "Earth." where he separated them, only to be reunited with no way of knowing they had met millennium before. Also, changing their bodies appearances and making them able to age like that of humans.' Okay, breathe Izayoi, breathe.

'The HighGod thought separating his family was wrong so he allowed something. When it was truly time, he would allow each of the origin holders their memories back and their original bodies. However, certain conditions had to have been met first.' I gulped, and read the next page.

' I. The Origin holder had to have found their way back to Little Garden without the HighGod summoning them himself.

II. The Origin holder must uncover the truth as to how they were brought into this world and how they got their gift.

III. The Origin holder must be up to date on everything that happened in the Little Garden while they were absent.

When the three standards were met, the HighGod would allow an audience with him and bestow upon the user their full power.' My eyes were burning, I wanted to close them, but I had a feeling that if I did, the book would disappear.

I turned to the last page and was engulfed in light which made me close my eyes involuntarily. When I reopened them, I was still standing in the library, the book was still in my hand, but I now had thousands of memories. I read the last page out loud.

"The HighGod thought he was being unfair to the Origin Users so he put everything they needed to regain their memories in a small book that the normal eye could not see. The only standard the origin user had to complete by themselves was the first one."

"The HighGod was proud of this fact and sealed the book away with a simple command. "Only when the time is truly right, shall my family be able to read this book. At that time, I will be waiting to see them again, face to face.""

As I read the last sentence I was transported to a different place. A mirror room. I examined how I looked: I was taller now, the same height of Soryuu Demon King. I had more muscle and my usually unruly blonde hair was long and straight, tied with a hair band. My hair would've freaked me out if I hadn't regained my memories but having hair all the way to your waist like Oujo and Kuro Usagi had to be a pain to manage.

I was wearing different clothes. I grew accustomed to the school uniform I had to wear all the time so seeing myself in something other than that intrigued me. I was wearing a baggy pants with no shirt, which showed off my well-tuned chest. Faint blue chains were visible encircling my chest.

I made a quick braid and glanced at the mirror once more. My purple eyes were now a light blue. I had a sudden hunger for destruction but seeing how my gift was based off of destruction, I payed no attention to it.

With a simple command, "Shatter." the mirror room was destroyed and I was brought in front of a throne, a figure sitting in it, smiling widely. I kneeled down, "Father." I murmured, sure he would hear me with his super hearing.

"Raise your head Izayoi." a loud and strong voice, booming with strength and power said. "Father? No no, I may have created you but I am not all that older than you. I'm more like your older brother." he stated, resting his chin on his hand.

I stood up and examined him, for I hadn't the first time. We were very similar. Golden hair that reached to about the top of his rib cage. Light blue eyes, and the form he had really did make him look like a teenager that had just become an adult.

"I'll tell you a little about me." he said. I nodded and sat down, cross-legged, looking at my older brother. "You look like a child when you sit like that, Izayoi." aniki said, and let out a hearty laugh. "I'm afraid when I was without my memories, I was an ignorant human who only cared about having fun. Since I've regained them, I know now that I mustn't get on everyone's bad side. Though, I'm sure the friends I've made would notice something if I suddenly became nice. Maybe I'll have a little fun with them." Aniki laughed once more, "How did this get to me?" I said, puffing out my cheeks like a real child, "tell me more about yourself like you said you were, aniki."

He nodded, "Believe it or not, I was a human. I was known as Gurei a long time ago, though I've gained countless names over the years. I was a human that was made a god."

'A human that was made a god?' the thought intrigued me. I figured he could read thoughts so I let it sit in my mind for a while. "You see, when I was a human, I was a master craftsman. I created things and gave them away. Lots of people told me I should've sold them because they were beautiful but not everybody had money like that. In return, my family was always regarded highly for everything I did. Although, I ended up being killed by skilled robbers. Pathetic right? I couldn't even support my family for long."

"I was revived as a god that had the power to create things. So I set about creating this world. Bringing some other gods here to gather. Letting them participate in games and have fun. I didn't think that I'd gain any more powers than what I already had. I always end up getting something in return for my efforts. It's pretty nice, knowing that they're appreciated, but that isn't the reason I do them."

His light blue orbs looked into mine. "That's my basic summary. Now please come here so I can remove your limiters." I stood up, and walked over to the throne. Aniki got up and walked over, placing a firm yet gentle hand on my chest. "Limit Break"" The blue chains encircling my chest shattered and disappeared.

Nothing changed in my physical appearance but I felt stronger than before. Stronger than how I felt when I first entered the Little Garden. I felt in touch with everything and everyone in this dimension.

Aniki smiled, "I've removed your limiters, you're free to do as you please. Ah, but to warn you, now that your powers are at a stage closest to their strongest, you'll be recognized as a threat by everything and everyone in Little Garden. Some may even find out your related to me. I trust you know how to erase their memories if you so want to?"

I nodded, included in the many memories I regained, I knew almost everything about my body and the extent of my powers. "Then you're free to go. While you're here, time in the Little Garden freezes so you'll return to the [No Name] Library. I may call you from time to time so be prepared."

I smiled, "I'll be looking forward to it, aniki." He smiled in return, "Off you go, Izayoi." and with a snap of his fingers, everything went black. I realized my eyes were closed, so I opened them. Sure enough, I was back in the library, in my human form.

I felt the presence of the limiters once more, it was rather convenient; When I'm in my human form, they'll reappear. Well, unless I say otherwise.

A small frown crept it's way up to my lips. "I shouldn't play around anymore. Things will be getting serious if aniki decided it was time for my limiter to be removed." I put on one of my signature smiles and walked out of the library. "Might as well not trouble the others with my problems."


	3. Harvest Festival Part 2

**I kind of like writing in Izayoi's Pov, and no, that's not because I made him so OOC. I write all of my chapters out on looseleaf and then type them up, but, I lost this chapter and had to rewrite it from scratch. So, blame my organizing skills. Anyways, before I start, I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed. And I'm very sorry this chapter is shorter than the amount I usually write!**

* * *

><p><strong>General Pov<strong>

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Black Rabbit pounded on Asuka's door. Hearing noises and what sounded vaguely like grumbling, the rabbit proceeded to repeat the process on You's door. Which was right next to Asuka's. Now hearing footsteps approaching, the rabbit took a few steps back.

The two girls each came out of their rooms, rubbing sleepiness out of their eyes with the back of their hands.

With a yawn, Asuka asked, "So why did you wake us up, Kuro Usagi?" The rabbit perked up, now seeing that her friends were somewhat awake.

With a smile that hid many secrets, the rabbit replied, "You're going to have to wait and see! Now hurry and get dressed, breakfast's ready!"

The rabbit skipped down the hall happily, leaving the two confused girls to stare at each other. They both let out an exasperated sigh and entered into their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Izayoi's Pov<strong>

It was included in my memories that it'd be a while before I'd become use to my heightened ability. Although I had been using it all the time, but in a lesser form.

Because I've been stuck in a human body for 17 years ( to be honest, it always did feel like a millenium ), the sudden increase in power should have a negative effect, even if it did seem like a positive.

When I was sorting through my memories, I found that if I could just stay in my god form for an hour, I would be able to fully adjust to the power. Whereas, I would have to endure it for a day in my human form.

Though, their was in no way that would be possible while the others knew nothing of my gift. They would definitely sense the balance of power fluctuate, and at that point, I wouldn't want to have to explain it to them.

Realising I had reached my destination, I turned the knob on my room door and entered, making sure to lock it behind me.

At the same time I was hit with a dizzy spell that made me clutch my head in agony. "Damn ability..." I found myself muttering through gritted teeth.

I walked over to my bed very slowly and laid down, trying to ignore the sudden pain that had erupted in my body.

I was able to close my eyes and get some rest for a couple of minutes before a sudden knock on my room door startled me. My eyes flashed blue and my head began to hurt again.

"I'm going to kill the person that's behind that door…" I half grumbled, half growled.

It must have came out louder than I wanted it to because when I opened the door, Black Rabbit looked more scared than I had ever seen.

I leaned on the frame of my door and stared at her, waiting to hear what she wanted. She must have gotten the message because she seemingly relaxed, but I could still feel the nervousness roll off of her in waves.

"G-Good M-Morning I-Izayoi-kun..." Black Rabbit stuttered as she tried to keep a forced smile on her face. She was not doing a good job of hiding the fact that she was nervous.

"I know you didn't come here and disturb me just to say Good Morning," I said, rather irritated, "Either tell me what you want or leave so I can go back to sleep."

I didn't mean to sound harsh. Honest.

I was well informed that today was our floors' Harvest Festival, but the pain that was coursing through my body at the moment didn't really put me in the mood of dealing with Black Rabbit.

"H-Hai, w-well, u-um… Just hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast's ready and I've already woken up the other two problem childr- I mean Asuka-san and You-san." The rabbit managed to say before retreating.

I sighed and massage my aching head, "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

><p><strong>First, I'm sorry its so short! I usually write at least 1k per chapter but this only about 700. Please forgive me. Second, I wasn't planning on dragging out the Harvest Festival for more than 3 chapters but I'm not so sure how many chapters it'll take now. Third, if you have some ideas in regards to how you think the Harvest Festival should play out, please PM or message me in some way. I don't know what to write!<strong>

**Thank you and don't forget to review!**


	4. Harvest Festival Part 3

**It's been **_**forever**_** since I last updated, and I'm very very sorry.**

**I read all the newest reviews and, I tried to make this longer than usual to make up for not updating in like what? A month?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo? and I'm pretty sure Izayoi is glad I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>General Pov<strong>

Izayoi reluctantly did what the rabbit had told him. He took a quick shower and got ready. With a sigh and a throbbing headache, he made his way downstairs.

Clutching on to the wall as he walked down the staircase, Izayoi stopped to take a breath before entering the dining room. Asuka, You and Black Rabbit were already at the table. Along with Leticia, Pest, Jin and Shirayuki, who seemed to be waiting patiently.

"Took you long enough." came an unbelievably obnoxious voice. Izayoi rolled his eyes and took a seat between Black Rabbit and Jin, completely ignoring Asuka's teasing.

"Since everyone's here, lets begin!" Black Rabbit clapped her hands together as a smile graced her features.

The group nodded, and with a considerably loud, "Itadakimasu!" (Let's eat!), began eating.

After a large amount of food on her part, the usually quiet You asked, "What was the purpose behind the early wake up call this morning, Kuro Usagi?"

Pest got up and slammed her hands on the table, "You mean to tell me you haven't told them yet?!" she practically growled.

Shirayuki scoffed, "Learn some restraint, would you?"

Jin got up, sensing the impending argument, "Now, now."

Pest pushed her forehead against Shirayuki's, noticeable veins starting to line the exterior of her eyebrow, "And you're one to talk, big-breasted snake?"

"I have _way_more restraint than you do, flat-chested.." she thought about it for a second, "disease."

"Ha! Is that the best you can come up with?!" Pest retorted.

The two continued bickering. Jin sighed and gave up trying to stop them, and sat back in his seat. Leticia took the opportunity to intervene, stopping the fighting for they could not disobey their senior maid.

'_Do I have no authority?' _Jin thought.

Now that that had been accomplished, all eyes, (okay well maybe not _**all**_ eyes), turned to Black Rabbit. The rabbit sat there sweating, wondering how she should go about answering the question.

Izayoi sat, barely touching his food, and not paying attention to what was going on around him.

Then _almost _( you should get the point by now) everyone turned and faced Black Rabbit.

Black Rabbit's ears drooped and she raised her hands in defeat. "Kuro Usagi was going to tell you that we're going to the Eastern Floors' Harvest Festival today, and that two of you three," she pointed to the problem children individually, "will be participating in the Gift Game." she sniffled back tears, "Kuro Usagi just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet because when it comes to choosing our representatives, Kuro Usagi will surely get a headache."

Asuka's eyes lit up, "Harvest Festival? Gift Game?" A smile graced her features, "When are we leaving?"

Pest answered, "Soon."

"Soon as in, we're leaving in an hour or so." Jin corrected.

Now immensely excited, Asuka got up, "I'm done with breakfast. I'm going to go polish DEAN because _I will_ be taking a part in this Gift Game." Eyes darted towards Izayoi who had been rather quiet the whole time.

Pretending not to notice her glare, said boy got up with hands in his pockets, done with his breakfast as well. (Well, playing with his breakfast, anyways.)

Expecting some kind of smart-mouth comeback, Asuka got her insults ready in the back of her mind. But instead, he merely walked out of the room.

Leaving his friends to stare at him in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip, General Pov<strong>

Unlike for breakfast, Izayoi was the third one to be outside and waiting for the others.

He only lost to Black Rabbit and Jin, who felt that if they weren't there early enough, the problem children would leave on their own and cause all sorts of trouble.

Soon after he arrived, _with a slightly worse headache_, Asuka and You came, followed by Riri.

"Leticia-chan, Pest-san, and Shirayuki-Hime have left ahead of us with the children. I will join up with them when we reach the festival and take over watching the children. Then, they shall join up with you." Riri informed them. Jin gave a small nod and then Black Rabbit took over.

"Minna-san, I shouldn't have to say this but I feel I must." the rabbit looked directly at the problem children, " You _are not_, I repeat, _are not_, to cause any kind of trouble at the Harvest Festival."

Asuka and You nodded, with an innocent smile, they added in unison, "We would never..."

The rabbit eyed the two, but then turned to Izayoi (_who was totally listening the whole time_), "And do you promise to be _good_ as well Izayoi-kun?"

Said blonde answered, "Uhhh..."

"Izayoi-kun!"

The blonde tried his best to keep up his oh-so-perfect facade, with a fake smile, he replied, "Okay, okay."

Black Rabbit puffed out her cheeks in lovable irritation and turned around with a _HMPH!._

The blonde let out a chuckle along with his two companions and followed after the rabbit.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip, At the Harvest Festival<strong>

The members of the No-Names looked around in awe of their surroundings.

It was beautiful.

Different streamers and banners from what they were used to decorated the place. Tons of different food stands stood tall and captivating.

"A-Amazing..." You stuttered.

"It looks so different from when we attended Sandora's Harvest Festival." Asuka pointed out.

Black Rabbit nodded proudly, "Of course, for the East side has many different cultures and foods that can only be found here. When they all gather for the Harvest Festival, it's surely is a wonderful treat to all the visitors from different Floors!"

"Ohhhhhhh..." came a very arrogant voice.

The rabbit turned around, with her eye twitching irritably, "Is something wrong with Kuro Usagi's statement?" she asked.

"No, no." Izayoi replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a small smirk.

The rabbit turned back around, one of her hands clenched in a fist as they continued walking.

Finally reaching their destination, they entered the building where they would be meeting with Shiroyasha to discuss the upcoming Gift Game.

They headed towards the meeting room. Entering and closing the door behind them. They were met with a couple of familiar faces.

"KUROOOO USAGIIIIIII"

The rabbit paled, looking around to find a good hiding place— no luck.

Shiroyasha's small head fit perfectly in-between Black Rabbit's boobs. "Why must you do this every time!" The rabbit exclaimed, blushing madly.

"Hey! I don't do it _every_ time!"

Black Rabbit finally regained her composure as an aristocrat of Little Garden, and swatted her away.

Shiroyasha flew towards Izayoi like she did the first time she had met him. Instead of stopping her with his foot, he merely stepped out of the way, which made Shiroyasha crash face-first into the door.

She got up groggily, rubbing her forehead, "Boy, you couldn't have caught me?"

"Yeah, yeah, next time..." Izayoi replied monotonely, and walked over and sat in a chair. As he sat down, the maid squad entered. Jin sat at his left and Shirayuki-Hime gracefully took the seat at his right.

Despite her complaining about how 'unrefined' he was or, 'a human couldn't possibly be that strong,' she still admired Izayoi, so it was only right that she took the other seat.

_Well at least she thought so._

Black Rabbit sat at the other side of Jin, and the others took to the remaining empty seats quickly, ready to hear details as to what was going to happen.

Izayoi glanced around. He expected Shiroyasha to be their but he hadn't had really thought about the others.

Sure, Sandora and Sala were Floor Masters so a part of his mind thought he might run into them. Mandora was basically Sandora's bodyguard so he shrugged that one to the side.

Jack-o-Latern was someone he really couldn't figure out, but at least Asuka looked happy to see him. What he _really _hadn't expected was to see Kouryuu. (_Or Saurian Demon King,_ _as he's much better known.)_

**(A/N: Please go read the light novel if you don't know who Sala or Kouryuu are ;-P Both can be found somewhere around volume 5)**

He silently hoped that Kouryuu was not still chasing after his past like he was when they first battled each other. Even in his current state, a tiny but of him wanted to battle again and see if Kouryuu had grown.

Not realizing by that point that Black Rabbit had begun talking about the Gift Game with the others, the blonde put his hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn.

Black Rabbit noticed this, she had been watching the blonde like a hawk since this morning. It even alluded her as to why she was. _Was she looking for something? A sign perhaps?_

The rabbit shook the unnecessary thoughts from her head and continued on with explaining how the Gift Game was going to work.

The rabbit finally finished going over the winning conditions and such after a while. Izayoi had put his head in his arms on the table to mask that he was sleeping. _Not that it worked all too well. It certainly pissed of Black Rabbit._

_Was she really all that boring?_

The others noticed that the blonde was sleeping but said nothing about it. If he was tired, they really didn't want to piss him off by saying something like "Wake up."

Now seeing the opportunity to talk, Sala said, "The No-Names have yet to name their two participants for the Gift Game scheduled for 3 hours from now."

You and Asuka both gave each other a look and nodded. The other members of the No-Names present paled, scared to think of what Izayoi would say or, most likely do, when he woke up.

As Asuka went to open her mouth to speak up, a voice resounded throughout the room that surprised everyone. "Oujo and Kasukabe can participate." It said.

"Wha—"

"Hu—"

"Seriously?!"

Izayoi slowly raised up from the position he was in, rubbing his now, partially glazed violet eyes with the back of his hands, "Sure. I mean, that's what oujo was going to propose, was it not?"

Izayoi would be laughing his head off at Asuka's face right now if he didn't feel so nauseous at the moment.

You gulped and asked, "What's the catch?" Asuka nodded vigorously, also wanting to know why Izayoi, who seemed to love having fun more than anything else, would just give up a chance in participating in a Gift Game.

Izayoi put on his best I'm-hurt-that-you'd-think-that-face in his current condition and with a shrug said, "No catch. Be happy."

"..R-right..." Asuka muttered.

"..Thanks.." You said.

Izayoi shrugged once more, "No problem." He yawned, "Now that this boring meeting— I mean informational gathering, is over, can we go and enjoy the rest of the festival?"

"I don't see why not, it's okay right, Kuro Usagi?" Sala asked.

The rabbit stuttered, "A-As long as they're back in time for the Gift Game..."

The moment those last words were stuttered, Asuka, You, Jack-o-Lantern, and even the maid squad were out of the building.

Sandora and Jin got up and exited together, saying they would meet up with Riri and help her with the children.

Black Rabbit sighed and left with Sala, the two chatting about minor things.

Finally, the only two left in the room were Izayoi and Kouryuu.

Although he had proposed the idea of enjoying the rest of the festival, Izayoi still sat and wanted to be last to leave. He couldn't really think of an excuse as to why he didn't want to participate in the Gift Game.

'_It seemed boring' _maybe.

But he wasn't listening to the details so he wouldn't know if it was boring or not.

'_I just don't feel like it'_

'_Their are times when someone just doesn't want to do anything'_, the blonde reasoned. Yes, he would use that excuse and hope it worked.

Kouryuu walked a little closer to where Izayoi sat, until he was standing right in front of the blonde, "It's been a while."

'_Great, a conversation'_, the boy thought.

The dull throbbing of his earlier headache that had subsided somewhat since he fell asleep was now coming back in full-force.

"It has." Izayoi agreed, "How have you been?"

"Great. Not to brag or anything, but I think I've gotten stronger than the last time we fought."

This intrigued Izayoi, he raised and eyebrow and replied arrogantly, "Ooohhhhhhh... I haven't quite been slacking off either, you know."

The older man let a small smirk reach his lips, he bent down closer until he was on eye level with Izayoi, he whispered, "Maybe we should fight again..."

Izayoi completely forgot about his headache or how nauseous he felt at that point and nodded. Regretting it a little afterwards because it made him dizzy, and because he knew that Kouryuu would never actually challenge someone to a meaningless fight.

Kouryuu sighed, "You still want to fight even in your current condition?"

Izayoi's eyes widened for a moment and then took on an icy glare, "What do you mean by _condition?_"

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice something was off? No matter how boring Kuro Usagi's lectures may be, you still stay awake during all of them, even if you aren't listening." Kouryuu noted.

"What? I'm not allowed to be tired?" Izayoi asked.

Kouryuu scoffed slightly, "You are. Anyway, back to the original discussion, by condition I mean you're sick."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

Kouryuu put a hand on Izayoi's forehead and one against his to get a feel in the difference in temperature. Izayoi slapped the hand away the moment he realized what had happened, but he was too slow.

"You have a fever, you're burning up." Kouryuu stated triumphantly and worriedly.

Izayoi bit his bottom lip for a while before getting up and heading towards the door.

Kouryuu was about to call out and tell him to stop when he turned around, surrounded by a murderous aura enough to make the great Saurian Demon King shiver.

"Tell a soul and you're dead." He made a gesture with his hand over his throat.

"H-Hai..." Kouryuu replied.

Izayoi closed the door behind him and went off to the hotel the No-Names were staying in for the rest of the festival, hoping to get some rest before the Gift Game.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>New format YAY YAY YAY<strong>

**I'm not used to Kouryuu's character but it seems like he can be kind of like a big brother to Izayoi so that's how I portrayed him.**

**They'll be a whole lot more of him next chapter too as he bugs Izayoi about his health. I hope it turns out as cute as I want it to!**

**I hope you can leave some reviews on how horrible this chapter is.**

**I re-read everything so their really shouldn't be any mistakes but if you see any, please point them out!**

**And if you want to blame someone as to why this took so long, blame my friend who took my FanFiction notebook from me during Alegbra class /cri**

**And he literally still has it right now -/)-**


	5. Harvest Festival Part 4

**Minna-san, Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo? because we'd still be on episode 2 if I did.**

**I honestly don't know what everyone calls each other so I just used what I thought sounded best.**

**Some things have been changed, this not the same as the Light Novel, Anime, or Manga!**

**Note: Everyone's out of character! Whoo- hoo!**

**(Please remember that You is pronounced Yō!)**

**Suspicions arise this chapter. LOTS of them.**

**You can kill me for taking forever. I give you all permission. ****But at least be happy this chapter has 5,000+ words, okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Rabbit &amp; Sala<strong>

"Errr, Sala-san?"

"Yes, Kuro Usagi?"

"D-Do you maybe think something is wrong with Izayoi-san?" The rabbit stuttered, unsure of why she was even asking such a question.

"I think it was pretty obvious to everyone at the meeting that something was wrong with him," she shrugged, a little more interested in the topic now that it was brought up, "never thought _that boy_ would ever want to _not_ do something fun."

"Well there have been times when he hasn't before." The rabbit stated, "Oh! Like when he couldn't find his headphones, he let You take his place."

"But the headphones were special to him, were they not?" Sala asked incredulously, "And they ended up getting broken afterwards, didn't they?"

"H-hai..." Black Rabbit replied, ears drooping somewhat.

"Right, so he would've gone if he knew they would've gotten broken anyways."

"I don't think he would've if Calico Cat went so far as to do that for You." The rabbit thought for a moment, "Anyways, he can't see into the future! How would he know that they would be broken in advance?!"

"With his strength, you'd think seeing the future would be a cinch." Sala shrugged again, walking further ahead.

"But he's still human!"

Silence endowed the two for a few seconds before Black Rabbit said, "I think."

"You think?"

"I think."

Sala sighed and continued walking forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Asuka &amp; Jack-O-Lantern<strong>

"Look! Look!"

"It's a pumpkin!"

The voices of the crowd were no surprise to Asuka as she walked around with Jack-o-Lantern.

Izayoi had told her that the pumpkin was very important in Halloween tradition. And as she had found out from Black Rabbit, the Harvest Festival that they were currently at, was a symbol of Halloween that had past about 2 months ago.

Why they waited 2 months to have the festival, was something she would have to ask Black Rabbit eventually.

Now finding a bench where they could sit down, Asuka asked, "Jack, you know a lot about Halloween right?"

"I do believe so." The pumpkin answered, placing the torch it usually carried around on the pavement.

"Can you tell me about it? Izayoi will only tell me the basics." She sighed, Halloween had past and she didn't know much about it, "He says stuff like _'Ohhhhh, why is oujo so interested? Does she have the mentality of a 6 year-old?'_ And by then, I usually give in to his taunting and leave." A small blush appeared on her cheeks from admitting defeat to Izayoi.

"Will do." Jack sang.

Asuka clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I presume you know what I am?" Jack asked.

"Yes, a Jack-o-Lantern is one of the symbols of Halloween representing the souls of the dead." Asuka stated proudly.

"Good, good. Halloween is a yearly celebration that takes place on October 31st. Dressing up in costumes and trick-or-treating are a customary practice in many countries on Halloween."

"Trick-or-treating?" Asuka tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, trick-or-treating. Children in costumes travel from house to house in order to ask for treats such as candy with the phrase "Trick or treat!" The "trick" is a usually idle threat to perform mischief on the homeowners or their property if no treat is given to them."

"Ohhh. It sounds like fun!" Asuka cheered.

"I do believe it is." Jack replied.

'_I'll ask Izayoi if he's gone trick-or-treating before' _the brunette decided.

"Is that it, Jack?" Asuka asked.

"No, their are still a whole lot of more things I could tell you about Halloween." He said.

Asuka's eyes lit up instantly.

"But." He stated.

"But?" She frowned.

"I'm afraid that you were too late."

"Too late?" She asked confused.

"Izayoi-san has already told me to only give you limited information if you were to ask for it, and I have already promised so."

"What?! Why would he say that?!" Asuka exclaimed, getting up from the bench, writhing in anger.

"I don't know why he would go so far, but a pumpkin will stay true to his word." Jack replied, "You should probably ask him wh-" he was cut off as Asuka continued on talking, without a care in the world about how others in the vicinity were now sending nervous glances her way.

"And here I was finally beginning to learn something new too! Oh, the next time I see that fool I'll-" she stopped herself.

"Something the matter oujo-san?" Jack asked. Somehow, saying something like _'You finally finished?'_ couldn't be considered very Jack-like.

"It's just that, when you reminded me of that bakayaro, he seemed kind of _off_ today, and not just, _regular Izayoi off_." She deduced worriedly, "I wonder if something's wrong with him..."

"Now that you mention it oujo-san, I think you may be right." The pumpkin inquired, he too had noticed Izayoi's odd behavior.

_And what was this 'regular Izayoi off' _the pumpkin wondered.

"But then again, he could be fine and just be allowing you and You-san to participate in the Gift Game out of pure kindness. Though that is highly unlikely." Jack nodded his huge pumpkin head a little.

"What makes you so sure?" Asuka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing. Izayoi-san just doesn't seem like he'd give up on a Gift Game without a reason. He might just want to show you two that he has more influence than either of you." Though it was only a suggestion on Jack's part, a suggestion that happened to be right on the money, it only served to rile up Asuka more.

"More influence, huh?" She asked through gritted teeth, eye twitching, "We'll see who has more influence when I grind him to a pulp the next time I see him." Asuka forced a smile.

The pumpkin laughed wholeheartedly, "Just make sure you don't get hurt in the process."

* * *

><p><strong>Yō &amp; Mandora<strong>

'_An odd pairing indeed'_ You thought, as she walked through the streets of the festival with Mandora.

The two of them were both quiet, leaving an air of awkwardness floating around as they passed various places.

Finally thinking she should at least try and strike up a conversation, You nervously stuttered, "S-So, based on how you seem, I'd think you'd want to stay with Sandora, rather than walk around the place with me..."

"_Good going You_." She muttered under her breath, "_he'll definitely want to talk to you now_."

"That's not too bad of an impression." Mandora replied, shocking You, "It's true, I'd rather go and see that Sandora's making her position as Floor Master priority over her childish desires."

"Childish desires?" You asked, "You make it seem as if Sandora isn't still a child!"

"She ceased being a child the moment she accepted the role of Floor Master." Mandora stated.

You sighed, he did have a point. Sandora accepted the role she had now, and would have to deal with the difficulties.

"That's true, but you could at least give her some time to goof off every once in a while." You retorted.

Mandora thought about this, "You could be right..."

* * *

><p><strong>Shirayuki-Hime &amp; Shiroyasha<strong>

"Shiroyasha-sama, what do you think of Izayoi-sama?" Shirayuki asked.

"That boy, huh?" Shiroyasha contemplated how to answer, "Well he's interesting to say the least. Has a somewhat obnoxious personality, and is almost as good looking as myself. Ho ho ho." She chuckled.

"Yeah...right..." Shirayuki mumbled.

"Though that boy sure took me by surprise." Shiroyasha added.

This caught Shirayuki's attention, "Hmm?"

"Oh nothing..." Shiroyasha shrugged it off. Her face taking on a sly smile as she reached out and grabbed Shirayuki's breasts.

Shirayuki was late in reaction as Shiroyasha groped her breasts, "Ho ho ho, not too bad. However, they pale in comparison to Kuro Usagi's. Hers are just the best!" The little pervert snuggled into Shirayuki's breasts, trying to find the perfect spot of comfort.

Shirayuki blushed madly and swatted her away in an action much like Kuro Usagi's.

"Why am I always getting swatted away?!" Shiroyasha whined.

"I don't know! Maybe because people don't like loli perverts groping their breasts whenever they please?!" Shirayuki yelled.

Shiroyasha took on a serious expression, with her fan now out, she held it in front of her face so that the smirk she now had was blocked by it. "Oho... It looks like I have more things I need to discuss with the boy." She smiled evilly, "But first..."

Shirayuki gulped, "WHY ME?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kouryuu<strong>

Kouryuu roamed the streets aimlessly.

'_Where did that boy run off to?!'_

He sat on a bench and sighed. What had happened to Izayoi's body for it to become like this?

"Izayoi understands power, enjoys having fun, and can withstand some pain. Heck, I heard he broke his arm back when he was fighting Hamelin, and went on to fight the demon lord like it was nothing. He even fought _me_ like it was nothing."

Kouryuu shook his head, "I guess I'm just worried that... He's not used to this kind of thing?"

Talking to himself was definitely helping in the matter but Kouryuu couldn't organize his thoughts well at the moment.

He stood up.

"First. If I was Izayoi, and I were in _that_ kind of condition, where would I go?" He thought, and added, '_Not that I'd ever be in that type of condition_.'

A light bulb went off in his head, "I'd go back to the hotel I was staying at!" Kouryuu said _not very quietly_, earning the stares of some passerby's.

He chuckled evilly, "I'm coming, Izayoi-kun~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Izayoi<strong>

Izayoi now sat on the bed in his hotel room, breathing heavily.

_This_ was not something he liked. _This_ feeling of _vulnerability_ was something he _absolutely_ _despised._

Before he had met Canaria, he had to fend for himself, and honestly, still did afterwards. People can be heartless creatures, that's why he didn't like to show any weaknesses.

His body must've responded to him because he almost never got_ sick._

'_Why oh why must a god go through this?!'_

His throat had started to hurt, and his vision had begun appearing blurred. He coughed up a red liquid. Izayoi eyed the hand with the liquid splattered over it for a second.

Leaving the comfort of the bed where he sat, the blonde got a tissue and wiped the residue off his hand, throwing the now bloody tissue into the garbage, Izayoi sighed.

'_Just great, blood. What's next?'_

A sudden urge to sleep overtook him, so he made his way back to the bed. After fixing himself in a way that he deemed comfortable, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Izayoi &amp; Kouryuu<strong>

Kouryuu overlooked Izayoi from a seat at his bedside. The boy looked _horrible_. A word that did not match the description of _Izayoi_.

Kouryuu hestitantly put his hand on Izayoi's forehead once more, he deduced it felt hotter than when he had checked earlier.

Woken up from the cold temperature of Kouryuu's hand, Izayoi opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as someone came into view.

Kouryuu froze, sweat noticeably running down his face. _'He's going to kill me.' _

And kill him, Izayoi was.

"_How_ in the hell did you get in here? _When_ in the hell did you get in here?" Izayoi asked, with no concern for his own voice, that was breaking at the moment.

"I-I was given a key..." Kouryuu stuttered, suddenly finding interest in various objects around the room.

"No shit-!" Izayoi exclaimed, which was a bad idea, as he began to cough violently, Kouryuu was about to lean forward and try to help him when Izayoi asked, "By who?"

"The lady who distributes the keys at the front desk?" Kouryuu asked sarcastically.

"Kouryuu-!" Izayoi warned.

"I'm being serious!" He exclaimed, regretting as Izayoi flinched at the volume, "Well maybe I did have to convince Black Rabbit to let me in and all that..." He mumbled, "But it was worth it. You seem to be worse off than earlier."

Izayoi sighed and messaged his aching neck, "Yeah, well I'm perfectly fine." Izayoi replied.

"Do you really believe you can fool anyone with how you look now?" Kouryuu retorted.

"How I look now?"

As Kouryuu was about to stop him, Izayoi got up and walked over to the bathroom, which wasn't that far from the bed.

Taking a look at the mirror that hung over the sink, Izayoi scowled at his reflection.

A glance at the clock on the wall told Izayoi he had been sleeping for hours, and the Gift Game was about to start.

Turning on the faucet and splashing water on his face, Izayoi began tidying up his appearance. _'No way in hell are the others going to see me like this.'_

Hearing water run in the bathroom, Kouryuu was confused, if not worried. _'What are you doing in there, Izayoi-?!'_

With half a mind to go and check on Izayoi, Kouryuu stood up from his chair.

Izayoi chose the same time to turn off the water, wipe his face, and exit the bathroom.

Eyes landing on Izayoi, Kouryuu could only stare, "_EHHH?"_

"What was that about I couldn't fool anybody with how I look now?" Izayoi smirked, and ran a hand through his hair.

It was almost impossible to tell the boy was sick now. Aside from him looking a little paler than usual, he looked perfectly fine.

"I–Wha–How–?" Kouryuu could only stutter.

"Now, now..." Izayoi began, throwing the outer piece of school uniform on, and slipping the room key in his pocket. Heading towards the door, he reminded Kouryuu, "We'll be late for the Gift Game if you continue to stand there." He chuckled a bit as he walked out the door, "And close your mouth, flies will attract."

* * *

><p><strong>The Gift Game<strong>

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" Shiroyasha's voice boomed throughout the arena, causing Izayoi to flinch. Hoping it went unnoticed by his friends, Izayoi massaged his neck. The cheers from the audience and the Shiroyasha's loud voice (courtesy of the microphone she was using) definitely was not making his headache any better.

"Participating are competitors from many communities! Let's give them all a hand!" Shiroyasha's voice shook the stadium once again, along with more cheers from the audience.

Izayoi leaned forward in his seat to get a good luck at You and Asuka.

"Let's go over the rules for the Gift Game once more!" Shiroyasha yelled, causing Geas Rolls to float down from the sky, enough that many people in the audience could grab one.

Izayoi also caught one, considering he wasn't listening when Kuro Usagi had explained it earlier.

**GIFT GAME NAME: Undine's Challenge**

**Host:**

**[Thousand Eyes]**

**Participants:**

**All Communities that have signed up.**

**- Communities can have up to two participants. Any more than that will result in an automatic disqualification.**

**Clearing Conditions:**

**- Defeat the opponent[s] waiting for you.**

**Once defeated,**

**retrieve the water crystal from Undine's Cave.**

**- Must be completed within 1 hour.**

**Defeat Conditions:**

**- If [either] community member surrenders.**

**- They are not able to find their opponent.**

**- Defeated by their opponent.**

**-Time runs out.**

**Game Stage:**

**Consists of two parts.**

**- Forest field for first part of Gift Game.**

**- Field changes to Undine's Cave for the second part of the Gift Game when opponent[s] [are] defeated.**

**- Parts of the field that are destroyed will be regenerated within ten seconds.**

**- Participants are not to exit the field at any given time during the match unless they've surrendered.**

**Prize:**

**The Gift "Undine"**

**- Gift allows complete control of water -**

**Oath: Participating Communities in the Gift Game, swear upon your glory and flag to respect the above stated content.**

**[Thousand Eyes] Seal**

"Ahhh... So that's what it was about..." Izayoi mumbled, as he let out a sigh and glanced down at You and Asuka again. The Gift Game was about to begin. Hopefully, the two would win.

"Everyone understands right?" Kuro Usagi asked, with her own microphone, "Each community will have their own fields, the members from each community will defeat their opponents in those fields. Ah, this wasn't stated in the Geass Roll but you are not to kill your opponents!"

Black Rabbit looked around and then continued, "Once your opponents are defeated, the field will change to Undine's Cave for that community, where they will search for and retrieve the water crystal. The first community to find the water crystal in their field wins! And now, without further ado, let the Gift Game begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>You &amp; Asuka<strong>

"Hey You, don't you think it'd have been better if a single person from our community were to take part in this Gift Game?" Asuka asked.

You looked confused.

"Well, with two people, their's an extra opponent and that means it might take longer to get to Undine's Cave." Asuka explained.

You nodded, "But it also means that once both opponents are defeated, their's more help in finding the water crystal."

"I see..." Asuka replied, and the two turned their attention to the span of the forest field around them.

"Besides," You added, "if we do win, I'll gain a gift that allows complete control over water kind of like you and Izayoi-kun."

Asuka smiled, "Now that you do mention it, Izayoi does have Shirayuki-Hime and I have that gift I won from the Rider of Hippocamp Gift Game."

Silence overtook the two as they continued their assent through the forest.

"Let's not split up." You suggested, earning a small nod from Asuka.

The two abruptly stopped running when two figures came into view.

"I guess they're our opponents...!" Asuka said and turned to glance at You, "Let's go."

And so, the four got ready for battle.

**(A/N: Would you consider me evil if I ended the chapter here after making you guys wait so long XD?)**

Asuka took on a fighting stance as her red Gift Card emerged from a small pocket in her dress.

You studied the opponents a second before holding on to her Genome Tree tightly.

The opponents were both male. One wore a black cloak and the other wore a blue cloak. Removing the hood of the cloaks, the one wearing the black one charged at Asuka, as he took out a green Gift Card from his pocket.

His silver optics reflected the sunlight perfectly as his long light-green hair that was held in a poinytail, bounced behind him as he ran.

The two looked to be of the same race as Carol. **(A/N: In simpler terms, they do have ears and a tail. They're cats ! w !)**

Asuka snapped out of the daze she was in when she remembered the time limit.

She yelled loud enough the boy to hear, "DEEN!"

On cue, the gigantic red automaton appeared before the now shocked boy.

His shocked expression quickly turned into that of determination as he held the Gift Card against his forehead and mumbled something. Placing it back into his pocket, vines from the forest that surrounded them grabbed the giant robot by its hands and legs.

"DEEN! Break those vines!" Asuka yelled.

The robot struggled but to no avail.

"What...?"

The male laughed, one full of pride and joy, "It'll take more than that to break those vines...!"

"OH?" Asuka smirked uncertainly, letting her authority out loud and clear, "**DEEN! DESTROY THOSE VINES THIS INSTANT!**"

The vines were shattered and the young boy took on a death-like glare before he chuckled lightly.

"...This is where it gets interesting."

Asuka did not like that declaration one bit.

* * *

><p>The male wearing the blue cloak charged at You. With quick reaction, she jumped on top of one of the branches in a nearby tree. Before a sigh of relief could be let out, the boy had ran up the trunk of the tree and was tailing her as she tried to get away.<p>

"He's fast...!" You was stunned, "I guess I'll just have to be faster...!"

Using the Genome Tree to transform, You wore a copy of a Pegasus leg guards. Using this to her advantage, You accelerated until she was hovering above the forest.

"I shouldn't have gotten seperated from Asuka!" She mentally slapped herself as she spotted said girl.

It looked as if they were locked in a death match, the green-haired boy stealthy dodging the attacks from DEEN as Asuka got angrier and angrier.

"...Asuka has got to control her temper." You commented, then sighed.

The boy brought back out this green Gift Card and called out an attack, "**Chikyū o furu. Jishin!**"

The Earth rumbled as the ground beneath DEEN collapsed causing the automaton to fall in.

"**Wana kare!**" As if obeying the boy's orders, the walls of the crevice DEEN had fallen in began to close.

The gigantic robot pushed his hands on the walls, trying to free himself from impending doom.

"You...! What's your gift...?!" Asuka demanded. The boy merely sighed and held up his Gift Card for Asuka to read.

Asuka read what the card said in big white kanji, **Kontorōru: Shinrin Zokusei**

Asuka looked at him who now held a smirk, "Control over the Forest Attrubite? You can control the Earth?" She asked and he nodded.

Asuka stared at him for a moment, and then called out, "**DEEN YOU ARE TO GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!**"

The robot, finding new strength, destroyed the pieces of rocks to the side of him that blocked his escape and jumped high, landing back on solid ground with a thud.

The impact that he just made, along with the crevice were now restored. Asuka raised an eyebrow at this before she remembered the Geass Roll; _Parts of the field that are destroyed will be regenerated within ten seconds_.

How the brunette was going to use this to her advantage, she did not yet know.

* * *

><p>"A-Amazing... Asuka is amazing...!" You stuttered out as she looked on in awe as the two on the ground continued clashing.<p>

A sudden voice made You turn around in shock, "Don't look away from your oponent little girl..!" She was slammed into the ground with much impact, as she could taste the blood build up in her mouth.

_How did he get so close without me noticing his presence...!?_

"You!" Asuka yelled, her eyes trailing over to the body of her friend.

You got up slowly and wiped the blood that had trickled down the corner of her mouth, "I'm fine...Asuka... Hurry up and end your fight so we can look for that water crystal...!"

Asuka smiled a little, eyes back on her opponent, "Okay! You better hurry up and end yours too...!"

"It's a promise...!" You agreed.

Her opponent reappeared, pulling out a Gift Card that was the same light blue of his hair.

"**Raitoningusutoraiku!**" The [slightly older] male called out. Lightning rained down.

You swiftly dodged each strike, as she tried her best to stay afloat in the air. The hit she took before was really getting to her now, though she would never admit it.

Deciding that this was getting them nowhere, the two finally started trading blows. You raised her leg up, aiming for a hit to the face but the boy blocked it with his arm.

Seemingly using this to her advantage, You punched him in his unprotected abdomen and he was sent flying back, crashing into a tree.

You shook her hand as it throbbed slightly, "...Ow...!"

The blue-haired boy got up once more, much to You's dismay. "Can't you just stay down?" She asked, somewhat bitterly. They were both getting tired.

The boy lunged forward, as he called out another attack, "**Himitsu no geijutsu: Raitoningubureido!**" A sword of lightning emerged.

You jumped back a few steps before rushing at him again, "Well I guess that's a no."

He laughed lightly as You dodged each strike of the blade.

"You're not that bad, you know." The blue-haired boy commented.

"You're not that bad yourself." She replied, "But it's about time I ended this." Surrounding herself in a glittery whirlwind, You kicked him, which sent him flying into the sky, creating a crater as he hit the ground.

The crater quickly disappeared, while the unconscious boy lay on the ground.

"I kept my promise...Asuka...!" You stated happily as she began skipping away to find Asuka.

She turned around to look at the boy she had just defeated once more before continuing,_ 'Note to self: Ask Shiroyasha who he is.' _She decided.

* * *

><p>"If he's got control over the Earth...Then...he's totally got the advantage in this kind of field...!" Asuka exclaimed.<p>

"You just noticed...!" The green-haired male replied, he let out a sigh, "It seems the victor for my brother's match has already been decided, let us hurry and conclude ours."

"Brother...?"

The green-haired was deadly serious about concluding the match, that much Asuka could tell. "**DEEN, MAKE SURE YOU TAKE EVERYTHING HE DISHES OUT.**" Asuka said, placing a hand on the automaton.

"DEEEEEEEEN!" It bellowed, arising a much needed smile from Asuka.

"**Himitsu no geijutsu: Uddo ningyō!**" A doll about the same height as DEEN was created.

It used the vines and branches it was constructed from to grasp onto DEEN, and begin crushing the robot's body.

"**DEEN BREAK THOSE VINES!**"

No luck.

"They're stronger than last time...?"

"Of course they are!"

The vines were steadily breaking the exterior of DEEN. The robot, with the help of Asuka's authority, struggled violently until finally, both went down.

"What...?!" The green-haired male exclaimed, "They were both destroyed!?"

* * *

><p>"To break DEEN... How strong is that boy?" Shirayuki-Hime asked to no one in particular as she continued to watch the fights that were being broadcasted in the arena.<p>

"I think the question would most likely be: How strong is that 'Secret Art' as he called it." Leticia corrected.

"Well who cares about either question?!" An _unbelievably_ cheery voice made them turn their heads to face Izayoi, who continued, "I want to test how strong he is for myself...!"

"But Izayoi-sama, weren't you feeling unwell earlier?" Shirayuki-Hime asked.

"Huh?"

"You seemed pretty out of it at the meeting this morning." Leticia added.

"I was only tired! I didn't get any sleep at all last night!" He played it off.

"Hmm, what do you think Flat-Chested Shrimp, Withered Log?" Shiroyasha asked, from a seat behind them.

"Wait-! Why us! And, when did you join in on this conversation-!" Pest and Kouryuu yelled at Shiroyasha.

"What do you mean?" Shiroyasha asked innocently.

"Anyway," Pest rolled her eyes, "I'd prefer it if you didn't call me 'Flat-Chested Shrimp' as a nickname!"

Shiroyasha took out her fan and covered her mouth, "But Black Death is so long~~ I don't want to have to say that all the time~ And Pest is too... Pest-like... Plus, when we were talking earlier, Shirayuki-Hime said that 'Flat-Chested Shrimp' was your nickname and I was supposed to call you that-!"

A small chuckle came from Shirayuki's direction, before the sound of footsteps silenced the group.

"OI! GET BACK HERE WATER SNAKE!" Pest fumed, before running after her.

Leticia sighed before running after them as well, "Again?"

"I believe the topic was Izayoi's health." Shiroyasha continued.

"Like I said, I'm fine!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"Right, right." Shiroyasha replied, earning her a glare. "Oho~ Don't get angry boy~!"

Izayoi turned around, his back now facing the loli, and mumbled, "Note to Self: Kill Shiroyasha after you're done with Kouryuu."

The two mentioned shivered for some reason. Maybe it was getting cold?

* * *

><p>Asuka shook her head, her eyes shining with determination once more. She took out her Gift Card again, "Okay, let's end this quickly: Amalthea!"<p>

"A goat?" The green-haired male mumbled, "I mustn't underestimate it."

* * *

><p>"But that's what I did anyway..." Asuka's opponent muttered as he passed out from the battling.<p>

"Phew! That was a tough one!" Asuka exclaimed, stretching her arms, when You made her way over.

"Won your fight too?" Asuka asked, even though she already knew the answer. You nodded with a smile.

The two tired females gave each other a high-five as the field changed.

"You have 25 minutes remaining [No Names] representatives. So far no one has found the water crystal. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor...!" A voice rang throughout the arena.

The two gave each other a glance and advanced.

* * *

><p><strong>Hunger Games reference XD<strong>

_**I can't write battle scenes. For. My. Life.**_

_**So, I'll finish up the Gift Game next chapter yippeeeeeee!**_

**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, ((whatever it is you celebrate)) and a Happy New Year~!**

**Thanks for 1.6k+ views.**

**Now, make sure you leave a review, kaythxbye!**


End file.
